Dementia
by RyouAkuma
Summary: Kiyoteru, Miki, dan Yuki menerima undangan makan malam dari Miku dan Kaito. Acara yang semula direncanakan menjadi acara yang menyenangkan berubah menjadi neraka dunia. Ketiga orang itu tidak menyadari, bahwa ancaman senjata tajam dan bau anyir darah mengancam nyawa mereka. Mampukah mereka kabur dari ajal yang mengerikan?
1. First Anxiety: Flesh

First Anxiety: FLESH

Rate: Mature (for gore and violence)  
Genre: Slasher, Horror, Thriller, Science Fiction  
Disclaimer: Vocaloid by YAMAHA

Pertama bikin fanfic, bertema vocaloid pula. Idenya didapat waktu abis nonton film Rumah Dara dan dengerin lagu Kiyoteru ft. Big Al - Psychopath. Selamat menikmati mimpi buruk...

WARNING: Rate M for explict gore, violence, and mutilation!

* * *

Kiyoteru, Miki, dan Yuki mendekati rumah besar di depan mereka. Rumah Miku. Rumah yang dijadwalkan sebagai tempat merayakan pesta BBQ itu tampak sepi dan terisolasi. Apa benar ini rumah Miku? Kiyoteru berinisiatif mengetuk pintu rumah sebanyak tiga kali. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Kaito, pacar Miku, membukakan pintu.  
"Silahkan masuk," ujar Kaito, dingin.  
Dengan wajah bingung, Kiyoteru, Miki, dan Yuki memasuki rumah tersebut. Interior rumah tersebut dipenuhi nuansa klasik Eropa dengan lampu kristal sebagai ornamen paling mencolok. Tak lama kemudian, muncul Miku yang tampil anggun dengan gaun panjang berenda. Mirip pakaian ala era Victoria.  
"Selamat datang," sambut Miku. "Maaf, pesta BBQ-nya tidak bisa dilaksanakan. Sebagai gantinya, aku dan Kaito sudah membuatkan makanan spesial untuk kalian."  
"Te...terima kasih," ucap Kiyoteru, gugup. "Ehm... yang lain tidak datang?"  
"Tadi kami mendapat kabar kalau mereka sangat sibuk hari ini," jawab Kaito. "Tapi syukurlah kalian bertiga bisa datang."  
"Ah, iya...," Miki tersenyum. Kiyoteru ikut tersenyum kecil, sementara Yuki justru bergidik ketakutan. Kiyoteru bisa menebak bahwa ada yang ganjil dari semua ini. Miku dan Kaito yang mendadak menjadi dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, padahal biasanya selalu ceria. Ketiga orang itu tidak pernah menemui mereka selama sebulan lebih karena Kaito dan Miku sibuk dalam perilisan album duet mereka. Dan sekarang, mereka tiba-tiba mengajaknya, Miki, dan Yuki untuk ikut pesta, yang justru terlalu sederhana untuk disebut pesta?  
"Ayo," ajak Miku. "Kita ke ruang makan."

* * *

Di ruang makan, mereka disuguhi sajian daging panggang dan minuman berwarna merah yang katanya dibuat dari campuran berbagai sari buah. Yuki dan Miki tampak tenang sewaktu menyantap hidangan tersebut. Tapi, entah kenapa Kiyoteru merasakan keganjilan sewaktu suapan daging pertama masuk ke mulutnya. Begitu pula minumannya, yang ketika diteguk, terasa sedikit amis. Perutnya terasa mual, sehingga ia hanya menghabiskan setengah dari makanan yang dihidangkan.  
"Sensei?" tanya Yuki tiba-tiba. "Kenapa?"  
"Ah, enggak. Nggak apa-apa...," sahut Kiyoteru.  
"Nggak apa-apa?" tanya Miki. "Tapi, kok nggak makan lagi?"  
Miku rupanya mengetahui hal ini. Ia berkata, "Kalau begitu, kalian harus beristirahat dahulu. Rumah kalian jauh dari sini, bukan? Simpan dulu energi kalian untuk sementara."  
Mereka pun mengiyakan. Kaito pun membimbing mereka menuju kamar kosong di lantai atas. Sementara itu, Miku mengeluarkan ekspresi ganjil yang tidak diketahui mereka bertiga, tersenyum seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

* * *

Di dalam kamar, Kiyoteru dan yang lainnya sedang tertidur pulas. Kiyoteru dan Yuki tidur di satu ranjang sementara Miki di ranjang terpisah, tak jauh dari ranjang mereka. Awalnya, tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Sampai suatu saat, terdengar suara berisik yang aneh. Kiyoteru terbangun setelah tubuhnya diguncang-guncang Yuki yang anehnya langsung menangis tidak jelas.  
"Sensei... Sensei...," Yuki terisak-isak.  
"Huaaahhh...," Kiyoteru menguap dan mengambil kacamatanya. "Ada apa, Yuki-chan? Kenapa kamu nangis gitu?"  
"Sensei... Kak Miki... huhuhuhu..."  
"Ada apa sama Miki?"  
Sambil menangis, Yuki menunjuk ranjang yang ditempati Miki. Anehnya, ranjang itu sudah kosong.  
"Mungkin dia lagi ke kamar mandi...," ujar Kiyoteru santai, sambil mengelus rambut Yuki.  
Yuki tetap menangis. "Nggak, sensei! Tadi aku lihat Kak Miki diseret-seret sama dua orang, gak tau siapa..."  
Belum sempat Yuki meneruskan ucapannya, terdengar suara deru gergaji mesin dari suatu ruangan, disertai jeritan yang tak asing lagi.  
"SAAAKKKIIIITTTTT! TOLOOOOONNNGGGG!"  
"Miki?!" Kiyoteru terbelalak kaget. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya sambil membawa Yuki dan keluar dari kamar, mencari Miki. Mereka berlari mencari sumber jeritan tersebut, sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan pintu yang terkunci rapat. Kiyoteru lalu mendobrak pintu sekuat tenaga, sampai terbuka pada dobrakan yang ketiga.  
Alangkah terkejutnya pria itu, begitu melihat kondisi Miki yang sangat mengenaskan; Kedua tangan dan kakinya putus tak jauh dari tubuh, namun Miki sendiri masih hidup. Cipratan darah segar membanjiri ruangan itu. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah kehadiran Miku dan Kaito yang memegang golok, pisau, dan gergaji mesin yang suaranya terdengar tadi. Yuki ketakutan, sementara Kiyoteru kaku dan tak sanggup berbuat banyak.  
"Kiyoteru-kun...," desis Miki sambil menangis. "To..."  
KREK! Miku memelintir leher Miki sampai sejajar dengan punggungnya. Mata Miki langsung terbalik dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Setelah itu, Miki sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.  
Kiyoteru bergidik ngeri, namun tubuhnya sudah terlanjur kaku. Dengan sadisnya, Kaito menghantamkan pisau ke leher Miki, memenggal kepala dan memotong perutnya sampai usus Miki terburai keluar. Tak cukup sampai di situ, kepala Miki dihantam dengan martil sampai tengkoraknya pecah dan cairan pelindung otaknya keluar. Bau amis darah, daging, dan cairan dari kepala Miki memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Yuki bergidik ketakutan sambil menutup hidungnya, tak kuat mencium aroma mengerikan tersebut. Dengan kasar, otak Miki diambil dan matanya dicungkil.  
"Ka, kalian...!" Kiyoteru pun mulai bersuara. "Kenapa kalian membunuh Miki?!"  
Miku tersenyum misterius. "Bukan cuma Miki, kok."  
Lalu, dia memberi isyarat pada Kaito untuk membuka lemari yang ada di sudut ruangan itu yang ternyata adalah ruangan jagal. Begitu Kaito membuka lemari, terlihat koleksi potongan tubuh dan kepala manusia yang Kiyoteru dan Yuki kenal. Gakupo, Meiko, Luka, si kembar Len dan Rin... mereka semua mati mengenaskan dengan beberapa organ tubuh yang hilang. Dan dengan sekejap Kiyoteru mulai paham situasi yang menimpanya; ia dan Yuki adalah korban selanjutnya...

* * *

Kiyoteru berusaha berpikir cepat. Nyawanya dan Yuki terancam oleh tajamnya pisau dan gergaji mesin Kaito dan Miku. Bau amis darah makin tercium tajam, membuat Kiyoteru dan Yuki semakin mual. Yuki terus- menerus menutup hidungnya dengan satu tangannya sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangan yang lainnya pada tubuh Kiyoteru yang berdiri kaku, namun dari raut mukanya, ia tampak menahan jijik, takut, sekaligus marah.

"Kaget?" Kaito tertawa. "Mereka datang ke sini beberapa hari sebelum kalian datang. Yah, Gakupo-lah yang paling menyusahkan. Dia jago bela diri, tapi hanya sampai kedua tangan dan kakinya kami gilas. Benar-benar menu yang istimewa."

"Kejam...," desis Kiyoteru. "Apa kalian sadar kalau yang kalian bantai adalah teman-teman kalian sendiri?!"

"Teman?" Miku mendelik, menatap Kiyoteru tajam. "Ini cuma permainan. Siapapun yang bertahan hidup akan jadi pemenangnya. Kalian tinggal pilih, membunuh atau dibunuh."

"Kau...," Kiyoteru menggeram, namun tubuhnya tetap kaku.

"Ya. Daging mereka lezat sekali. Beruntung juga kali itu dan sekarang. Kau, Yuki, dan Miki adalah menu istimewa kami."

DEG! Jantung Kiyoteru berdegup kencang. Mereka kanibal? Tak bisa dibayangkan dua orang yang selama ini tampak biasa-biasa saja adalah pemakan daging sesamanya. Mata Kiyoteru kembali menatap tubuh Miki yang sudah terpotong-potong dan kepalanya hancur. Rasa mual itu kembali hadir, melebihi rasa mualnya ketika ia menyantap daging dan meminum sirup merah saat makan malam. Perutnya kembali bergolak dan kepalanya merasakan pening yang luar biasa.

"Dan beruntung juga," Kaito menatap Kiyoteru dan Yuki bergantian, juga melirik jasad Miki. "Kalian telah mencicipi daging lezat dan darah serta cairan tubuh mereka, sebelum kalian menemui ajal."

UGH! Kiyoteru merasakan gejolak di perutnya semakin hebat. Kepalanya semakin pening. Ia pun menengok ke arah samping kiri tubuhnya dan muntah. Daging yang ia makan beserta minuman yang ia minum keluar bersama cairan-cairan lambungnya. Ia mengernyit jijik ketika melihat sekelompok belatung menyembul dari balik onggokan daging tersebut. Belatung-belatung itu tidak hancur oleh asam lambung karena waktu masuk ke dalam daging masih dalam wujud telur. Yuki yang semakin mual pun ikut memuntahkan seluruh isi lambungnya, yang juga terdapat sekelompok kecil belatung. Untuk menambah efek menjijikkan, Kaito mengambil lambung Miki dan membelahnya. Ada sekelompok kecil belatung juga di situ.

"Wah, sayang sekali, daging orang-orang yang kami bantai sebelumnya sudah terkontaminasi," desis Kaito. "Oke. Dari pada berlama-lama, kalian juga akan kami kirim ke akhirat."

Otak Kiyoteru berusaha berpikir cepat. Ia juga berusaha menggerakkan kakinya. Kaito dan Miku sudah siap dengan senjata masing-masing. Dan pada detik ke empat puluh, ia berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya, menggendong Yuki, dan keluar dari kamar jagal tersebut.

"Sialan!" dengus Miku. "Kaito-kun, kita juga harus bergerak cepat! Ayo!"

"Oke," Kaito mengangguk dan mereka pun berlari mengejar Kiyoteru dan Yuki.

* * *

Aksi kejar-kejaran tak terelakkan. Kiyoteru dan Yuki harus segera kabur dari rumah jagal ini, apapun caranya. Mereka pun menuruni tangga, nyaris meluncur karena kaki Kiyoteru yang membopong Yuki nyaris tidak menyentuh anak tangga. Tapi tepat ketika akan mencapai anak tangga terakhir, Kiyoteru mendengar bunyi tusukan dan melihat cipratan darah, yang datang dari belakang tubuhnya. Alangkah terkejutnya pria itu begitu melihat Yuki menangis kencang sambil memegang telinga kirinya yang tertusuk anak panah.

"Sensei... saaa...kiiittt...!" jerit Yuki. Kiyoteru pun berhenti dan langsung mencabut anak panah yang menancap di telinga Yuki. Darah menetes dari telinga kiri gadis kecil tersebut. Yang lebih parah, saluran telinganya robek dan gendang telinganya pecah.

"Tenang, Yuki-chan...," Kiyoteru mengecup pipi Yuki dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. "Tahanlah sebentar. Kita akan segera kabur dari sini..."

Suara gergaji mesin itu terdengar kembali. Kaito dan Miku muncul di hadapan mereka. Kali ini, Miku memegang busur dan panah. Kiyoteru dan Yuki mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa kabur dari sini!" Miku tersenyum mengerikan.

Kiyoteru menjadi panik. Ia meraih vas bunga yang berada di dekatnya dan melemparnya. Vas bunga itu tepat mengenai kepala Kaito sampai mengeluarkan darah. Anehnya, Kaito seolah mati rasa. Ia kembali menatap Kiyoteru dan Yuki penuh nafsu.

"Gila! Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak kesakitan?" batin Kiyoteru. Ia berniat menyuruh Yuki mundur, tetapi ia kaget begitu mengetahui Yuki sudah dibekap Miku yang kini mengarahkan tang ke kuku jari Yuki.

"Jangan bergerak," desis Miku. "kalau kau tidak ingin anak ini celaka."

Kiyoteru semakin kaku. Ia pun diam di tempatnya. Kaito sudah mengarahkan gergaji mesin ke perut Kiyoteru, membuat niatnya untuk lolos sirna begitu saja. Maut sudah akan menjemput mereka. Kiyoteru hanya bisa pasrah melihat Yuki menangis ketakutan sekaligus menahan sakit di telinga kirinya.

Miku tersenyum misterius, seraya menjepit ujung kuku jari Yuki dengan tang tersebut, dan secara kasar menariknya sampai kuku Yuki terlepas. Yuki menjerit kesakitan.

"Yuki-chan!" Kiyoteru menjadi panik.

"Diam!" Kaito mendekatkan gergaji mesinnya ke perut Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru jadi tak bisa berbuat banyak, bahkan sampai kesepuluh kuku jari Yuki tercabut dari jari-jarinya. Kiyoteru hanya bisa pasrah sembari menahan kemarahan di hatinya. Matanya tanpa sengaja beradu dengan mata Kaito. Kiyoteru menyadari bahwa di dahi Kaito ada bekas luka. Sepertinya bekas tusukan. Ia pun menoleh kepada Miku. Ada bekas luka yang sama di dahinya. Kiyoteru berpikir, apa jangan-jangan kepala mereka berdua pernah tertusuk sesuatu? Terbesit pernyataan guru Biologinya waktu SMA dulu sewaktu menerangkan materi sistem koordinasi manusia.

"Otak besar manusia terdiri atas empat bagian utama, yaitu lobus frontalis, lobus temporalis, lobus parientalis, dan lobus oksipitalis. Lobus frontalis terletak pada bagian depan dan berperan penting dalam kecerdasan, memori, dan kepribadian. Pada kasus Phineas P. Gage, yang kepala bagian depannya tertusuk besi, diketahui bahwa kerusakan pada bagian lobus frontalis dapat mengakibatkan perubahan perilaku manusia..."

"Oh, begitu...," pikir Kiyoteru. "Mungkin kepribadian mereka berubah gara-gara tertusuk sesuatu pada otak depan mereka."

Kiyoteru tersadar dari ingatannya saat melihat perut Yuki ditusuk pisau yang dipegang Miku. Cipratan darah Yuki pun keluar dan sebagian kecil masuk ke mulut Kiyoteru yang menganga karena kaget. Mendadak, Kiyoteru merasakan pening yang luar biasa, seolah-olah ada yang berusaha memberontak dan mengambil alih tubuhnya. Ia pun jatuh ke lantai sambil memegang kepalanya. Pandangannya kosong.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Kaito merasakan keganjilan pada diri Kiyoteru.

"Mungkin dia shock," Miku mencabut pisau dari perut Yuki. Gadis kecil itu rubuh dan terbatuk-batuk. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Se-sensei...," air mata Yuki berlinang. Ia menahan sakit yang luar biasa sekaligus ketakutan melihat kondisi Kiyoteru. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, Kiyoteru bangkit dan mengangkat wajahnya yang seketika tanpa ekspresi. Bola matanya pun berubah menjadi merah darah. Ia meraih leher Kaito yang berdiri kaku menatap perubahan yang drastis pada dirinya, dan memelintirnya sampai patah. Kaito menjerit kesakitan dan menjatuhkan gergaji mesinnya. Diseretnya Kaito ke sudut ruang tamu yang terdapat koleksi katana. Diambilnya salah satu katana dan dihunuskannya ke arah Kaito.

"Ka...Kau...," Kaito berdesis lirih, dan...

JRASSSSHHH!

Kiyoteru menebas leher Kaito sampai putus dan tewas. Melihat itu, Miku semakin emosi dan mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Kiyoteru.

"Kurang ajar!" bentak Miku. Kau sudah membunuh Kaito! Kau juga akan mati!"

"Oke," Kiyoteru mendekati Miku. "Kita bertarung. Membunuh, atau dibunuh, seperti yang kau katakan."

Keduanya pun bertarung sengit. Miku menodongkan pisaunya berkali-kali, berusaha menebas Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru pun sama, mengayunkan katananya berkali-kali. Pertarungan sengit itu berlangsung selama hampir lima belas menit, sebelum akhirnya katana Kiyoteru dihujamkan ke jantung Miku hingga tewas. Kiyoteru tahu, dia sudah menang, walau sekujur tubuhnya juga terluka.

"Sensei...," Yuki masih menangis menahan sakit. Kiyoteru pun langsung menggendong Yuki.

"Ayo kita pulang," bisik Kiyoteru, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

* * *

RnR, minna~~ Gomen kalau banyak kesalahan, maklum user baru. ^^


	2. Second Anxiety: Child

**Child ~Tomino no Jigoku~ 1**

_A/N: Yup, lanjutan dari proyek tetralogi Dementia. Ceritanya masih melanjutkan dari cerita sebelumnya, Flesh. Namun, dalam part Child ini, akan dibahas masalah lain. Namun tetap gak menghilangkan ciri pokok tetralogi Dementia yang gue rancang dari awal. Inspired by Junji Ito's mangas (swear, manga karya Junji Ito bener-bener keren, meski ada beberapa hal yang absurd)._

**_WARNING: abal, typo, gaje, hurted character, kurang serem!_**

_Disclaimer: Vocaloid by YAMAHA_

* * *

Sebulan setelah tragedi berdarah itu, kehidupan Kiyoteru mulai kembali normal. Keadaan Yuki juga sudah mulai membaik semenjak alat bantu pendengaran sudah dipasang di telinga kirinya yang terluka. Kasus kematian Miku dan Kaito, juga pembantaian massal yang dilakukan dua sejoli itu sebelumnya telah diserahkan ke polisi. Kiyoteru, yang sempat dijadikan tersangka dan ditahan selama dua hari, dibebaskan kembali dengan alasan gangguan psikologis.

Memang benar, Kiyoteru merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Perubahan karakternya ketika pembantaian terjadi jauh di luar dugaan. Belum lagi rasa mualnya ketika ia mencium dan menelan daging dan darah manusia, juga yang paling membuat penasaran adalah bekas luka di kepala Kaito dan Miku. Apa gerangan yang terjadi pada Miku dan Kaito dalam waktu sebulan sebelum 'pesta' itu diadakan?

Ini menjadi teka-teki menarik.

* * *

Sekolah Hachigata-jou Minami tampak ramai. Kiyoteru dan Yuki berangkat bersama sembari berpegangan tangan. Tampaknya, pria itu ingin melindungi Yuki, semenjak nyawanya dan nyawa Yuki terancam dalam kasus berdarah sebulan lalu.

"Sensei, nggak lupa bawa bekal kita, 'kan?" Tanya Yuki dengan suara manisnya.

Kiyoteru tersenyum ramah. "Iya, sayang. Kamu, 'kan, kemarin sudah wanti-wanti sensei buat bikin apel panggang kesukaanmu. Sudah capek-capek buat, ya, kalo sampe lupa dibawa, 'kan sayang."

Yuki tertawa renyah, tawa yang mampu membuat Kiyoteru mampu melupakan kegelisahannya akan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpanya. Yuki, muridnya yang masih polos, benar-benar seperti malaikat. Seketika, ada desiran halus yang masuk melalui lubuk hatinya. Kiyoteru menatap Yuki sembari membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Gadis mungil ini, benar-benar ingin ia jaga dan lindungi…

* * *

Kiyoteru dan Yuki berpisah di lobi utama sekolah, karena pria itu harus mengambil daftar absensi di ruangan guru. Begitu ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Kiyoteru bergegas melangkah menuju kelas 5-1, kelas Yuki. Hari ini, ia mengajar matematika di kelas tersebut. Agar cepat sampai, Kiyoteru mengambil jalan pintas yang tak banyak dilalui orang. Ia melewati ruang laboratorium bahasa lama yang sepi dan angker, karena jarang digunakan.

_Ane wa chi o haku, imouto wa hihaku…_

(Kakak memuntahkan darah, adik meludahkan api…)

Sayup-sayup, Kiyoteru mendengar seorang anak melantunkan semacam puisi. Sangat lirih, namun cukup tertangkap oleh telinganya.

_Kawaii Tomino wa tama o haku…_

(Tomino yang lucu meludahkan permata yang berharga…)

DEG! Kiyoteru merinding. Puisi ini, rasanya pernah ia dengar, tapi lupa apa judulnya. Puisi yang katanya bisa membawa akibat buruk bagi orang yang membacanya dengan lantang. Kenapa puisi ini bisa terdengar di sekolah ini?

_Hitori jigoku ni ochiyuku Tomino…_

(Tomino jatuh sendirian ke dalam neraka…)

_Jigoku kurayami hana mo naki…_

(Neraka berselimut kegelapan dan bahkan bunga-bunga tiada yang bermekaran…)

Kiyoteru menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara itu berasal dari laboratorium bahasa lama. Tapi, bukannya pintu laboratorium ini selalu terkunci rapat dan tak pernah terlihat seorang pun memasuki ruangan ini? Mata kejora Kiyoteru menangkap ada keanehan pada pintu laboratorium itu. Gembok pengunci ruangan itu telah dirusakdan pintu laboratorium terbuka sedikit. Kiyoteru mengasumsikan bahwa ada yang membuka paksa ruangan ini, entah dengan apa caranya.

_Muchi de tataku wa Tomino no ane ka._

(Apakah itu kakak Tomino yang membawa cambuk?)

Perlahan, Kiyoteru mendekati pintu laboratorium itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, memikirkan apa yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia menggenggam gagang pintu laboratorium itu dan membukanya, seiring dengan berhentinya suara anak itu membacakan puisi.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ruangan laboratorium yang sunyi dan tak terawat, juga suram. Kiyoteru melangkah memasuki laboratorium. Tiba-tiba, terendus bau amis yang menyengat. Bau amis ini… bau darah. Kiyoteru merasakan kepalanya pening luar biasa. Tapi, ia mencoba untuk bertahan dan menguatkan diri serta keseimbangan tubuhnya. Ia kembali melangkah, menyelidiki asal muasal bau tersebut, hingga akhirnya Kiyoteru menginjak sesuatu yang lunak sampai pecah. Kesuraman ruangan tersebut membuat Kiyoteru kesulitan melihat apapun. Ia mengambil handphone-nya dan menyalakannya. Cahaya dari handphone itulah satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa mengetahui apa yang barusan diinjaknya. Ketika layar handphone itu diarahkan ke dekat sepatunya…

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kiyoteru menjerit, tatkala ia melihat bola mata manusia yang sudah hancur berada di dekat sepatunya. Bola mata itu memuncratkan isinya yang kenyal seperti agar-agar dan darah segar. Tampaknya, bola mata itu baru saja diambil dari seseorang secara paksa, terlihat dari otot-otot bola mata tersebut yang terpotong tidak rapi, seperti baru dicabik. Lalu, layar senter Kiyoteru mengarah pada sesosok tubuh yang terbaring tak berdaya di dekat tempat Kiyoteru berdiri. Sosok itu… Ann, pengajar bahasa Inggris di sekolah Hachigata-jou Minami. Ia tampaknya pingsan. Namun, yang lebih mengerikan, mata kiri Ann berlubang dan banyak mengeluarkan darah. Kiyoteru bergidik, ternyata mata yang diinjaknya itu adalah mata Ann. Dan tak jauh dari tempat Ann pingsan, Kiyoteru melihat tulisan kanji yang ditulis dengan darah di dinding laboratorium.

_TOMINO NO JIGOKU_… NERAKA TOMINO…

* * *

Polisi datang satu jam kemudian. Sekolah dibubarkan secara mendadak guna kelancaran penyelidikan. Ann yang terluka pun dilarikan ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin. Kiyoteru pun diperiksa secara khusus di ruang Kepala Sekolah sebagai saksi atas kejadian misterius tersebut. Dengan sabar, dijelaskannya sedetail mungkin mengenai apa yang baru saja dialaminya, sampai dengan ditemukannya Ann tergeletak pingsan dan tulisan darah di dinding.

"Kami akan menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut. Sebagai antisipasi, lebih baik kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah ini harus dihentikan selama satu minggu. Kami khawatir, kejadian ini akan berdampak pula bagi warga sekolah dan orang tua murid. Dan karena semua keterangan Hiyama-san selaku saksi sudah kami anggap cukup, Anda boleh keluar," jelas seorang polisi kepada Kiyoteru.

"Baik, akan saya sampaikan. Terima kasih," ucap Kiyoteru.

"Sama-sama, dan terima kasih karena Anda mau bertindak kooperatif guna menyelesaikan kasus ini sesegera mungkin."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Usai berjabat tangan, Kiyoteru keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Yuki sudah menunggu dari luar, karena mereka akan pulang bersama.

"Sensei, ada apa?" Tanya Yuki polos.

Kiyoteru menggeleng lemah. "Nggak apa-apa. Oh, iya, bilang sama teman-temanmu kalau sekolah akan diliburkan selama seminggu."

Mata kejora Yuki berbinar. "Yang bener, sensei? ASYIIIIIKKKK! Libuuurrr!" Yuki berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

"Eeehhh… sudah, sudah. Oke, karena kita pulang cepat, kita pergi ke café Iroha-san saja, ya? Sensei mau minum kopi."

"Eh? Bukannya kita bawa bekal, ya?"

"Ya, sekalian makan bekal di sana. Oh, iya. Iroha-san menjual apple truffle, lho. Nanti kita beli buat camilan di rumah."

"Oke, sensei!" Yuki tertawa renyah.

Desiran halus itu kembali terasa. Tawa renyah Yuki membuat pipi Kiyoteru merona merah. Perasaan ini, apa ini yang disebut dengan jatuh cinta? Eh? Jatuh cinta dengan anak semungil Yuki? Konyol sekali. Jika benar, Kiyoteru bisa disangka pedofilia. Tapi, bukankah cinta adalah cinta, tak peduli status maupun usia?

Ah, Kiyoteru jadi benar-benar bingung. Ia jadi salah tingkah. Dan tanpa sadar, bibir lembutnya sudah mengecup pipi Yuki. Gadis mungil itu kontan kaget, tapi ia menafsirkan ciuman gurunya tersebut sebagai ciuman kasih sayang layaknya seorang ayah kepada anaknya. Kiyoteru langsung menyadari hal tersebut dan menghentikan ciumannya. Ia mengatur ekspresi wajahnya agar tampak biasa.

"O… oke…," Kiyoteru menggamit tangan Yuki. "Ayo kita pergi."

"Oke!" Yuki tersenyum manis.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama meninggalkan sekolah Hachigata-jou Minami, tanpa menyadari ada mata yang tengah mengawasi mereka, mengintai setiap langkah kaki mereka.

* * *

**To be Continued…**


End file.
